


Silence and Fear

by DivineVarod



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Closeted Character, Fear, Loneliness, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:12:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineVarod/pseuds/DivineVarod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two poems for Lister by a lonely Rimmer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence and Fear

**Author's Note:**

> I'd written these Rimmer poems some time ago and was told I should share them. Hope you like them ...

**Silence**  
_By Arnold J. Rimmer_  
  
Alone at night I met with silence  
The silence does not judge  
The silence does not ask  
  
Alone at night I met with silence  
In the silence there is no longing  
In the silence there is no duress  
  
The silence knows no fear  
The silence knows no pain  
When I am with him there is no past  
When I'm with him I there is no present  
  
Alone at night I met with silence  
The silence is within me  
The silence is within you  
  
The silence hides the emptiness  
The silence hides the loneliness  
The silence of living  
The silence of life after death ... 

**Hiding**  
_By Arnold J. Rimmer_  
  
Hiding what hurts me  
Unable to speak  
Omitting the meaning  
Afraid to be scorned  
  
Hiding the words from your eyes  
I hide within a thousand lies  
  
Writing it down brings a release  
simply admitting it just to me  
  
Hiding behind a cold façade  
you joke, I scoff we fight  
Only when you're not here  
my emotions get to play  
  
Hiding it for years on end  
the pain has become a friend  
  
So much you know  
so much you don't  
I long to speak but can't ...


End file.
